One Shots
by EboniChadeau
Summary: One shots from various series. They're really short, and to give them each their own story would be tedious. So they're in this collection. So far, MMNT and BoF are in this collection.
1. Megaman NT Warrior

**One Shots**

_Megaman NT Warrior _

Setting: After Megaman.exe and Protoman.exe Grand Prix battle.

I could see the beam coming and I knew Protoman would not be spared. Defiantly, I shoved him aside, taking the blow myself. Lan's shocked cry echoes in the distance. My lips mutter the word 'DELETION' slowly, then my fram breaks apart into seperate pixels and drifts away.

Sorry, Lan.

* * *

I can tell that I exist, but everything around me is black. I can not move; this is unexpected. I begin to call out to Lan Hikari in hopes of somehow contacting him and making sense of this mess I've found myself in. "LAN! LAN!" I'm reminded of the semi-recent netbattle with Stoneman and Blasterman. He was afraid that I'd been deleted; I was merely unable to contact him. "LAN!"

* * *

I know my data is incomplete and scattered everywhere. That is why I can't think very coherently or remember beyond the current time and past thirty-six hours. I know part of me is on Lan's PET, or at least this portion of myself that I am aware of. Faintly, I hear echoes of other parts of myself, each searchign for Lan. "LAN! LAN!" 

"MEGAMAN!"

I detect the other parts of my data. I still can not move, but I know they are near. They are very near. The combination of my low frequency cries makes a loud while audible to the outside. "LAN! LAN!" The other parts detect me. Somehow, I must unite with the rest of my fragmented data. Yet, somehow I can sense that they are on other PETs. Suddenly, I detect a network, and the signatures of my other fragments is stronger. This is where I belong; on Lan's PET. The other fragments come to this conclusion and travel through the network to his PET. Quickly, every memory is restored, every function remembered, and I understand. I've been on Malyu, Dex, Toby and Yia's PETs. Renewed, I call out with a new sense of strength to Lan; to my friend. "LAN! LAN!"

I hear a faint response that sounds like him. "That's Megaman! I heard him last night, I think."

"LAN! I'm trying to find you! LAN!" I call out again.

"Megaman! Hang on!" I hear his reply clearly. He sounds frustrated.

Nevertheless, I continue to call out to him, hoping that he'll find me. "LAN! LAN!"

* * *

There is a time of inactivity. Lan is around though; I can sense him. So is Dad, or Dr. HIkari, the one who originally programed me. The others must be around as well. I sense the signatures of Roll, Glyde, Gutsman and Iceman. They're talking about recovering my frame, which is at SciLab. Pharoahman is there. He's made his base there. 

I remember him all too clearly, and I try to warn Lan about him. "LAN! LAN!"

* * *

After a stressed amount of time, Lan's PET connects with a terminal. I immediately detect a data stream that leads to the familiar signature of my frame. Avidily I follow it, surprised at my suddenly capability to move though I have no frame. When I connect with my frame, I quickly guid it through the defragmentation process. Roll, Glyde, Gutsman and Icemand stand anxiously around me, waiting. I want to tell them I'm okay, but I can't. I wish I could go faster, but I must be thorough. 

A navi-virus dog Dr. Hikari calls Rush whines.

Abruptly Pharoahman appears, and his attacks knock over the glass pod containing my frame. I've not defragmented anough to move, so I just lie. The ground crumbles under the stress of the attacks, and inevitably I fall into the darkness. There is cyber lava around me, yet despite the impending danger, I still can not move. The cyber earth that I'm lying prone on begins to crumble away. Suddenly, Protoman's voice rings from somewhere far. He then grabs me and brings me to the surface. His voice closer now, he says "We're even now, kid."

I want to thank him, but I can't. 87 of the defragmentation is complete. _Lan. _

* * *

"Megaman! The satelite's falling! Megaman! We need you!" I hear the others calling. Lan's voice is especially urgent. 

97...98...99...100. Defragmentation complete. Run program.

I can move, and I sense that Protoman is in danger. Running to him, I reconfigure my left arm into the MegaBuster and fire in the nic of time, deflecting Pharoahman's attack.

"What? But who are you?"

"Maybe this will help; I'm back!" I announce as I jump down from the shadows where I'd deflected the attack to Protoman's side. Though his doesn't visually show it, I know that he is glad. "Let's show him what we can do. THE PROGRAM ADVANCE!"

Right arm: Cyber sword.

Left arm: Wide sword.

And last: the Long sword.

Unite for the program advance and a familiar rush of power.

HYAH! I send the powerful force in the form of an arch towards Pharoahman. It merges with Protoman's attack and hits him directly.

"Nice entrance back there," I hear him compliment.

"Thanks," I respond, grinning.

We run from the collapsing fortress.

I turn around just in time to see Pharoahman rising from the debris of his pyramid fortress and Blasterman and Stoneman move in to capture him now that he's been injured. They move towards a portal, taking their captive with them. _I've got to go after them _I think and jump through the portal before it closes. Only on the other side do I realize that I've seperated myself from Lan and battle chips. Now alll I can do is dodge until he figures out some way to help me. Precious minutes pass, and I wonder how long I can hold out...

I suddenly feel my frame changing, becoming stronger. New accessories are equipped onto my right arm, and new armor coveres me. This all happens within a few seconds. Once it completes, I take note of my right arm, seeing for the first time in clear detail the huge arm cannon. "Yeh baby. I can't wait to use this!" I comment about this new Heat Guts style.

Charging towards Blasterman, I punch him wiht the Megafist, forcing him to log out. Changing the Megafist into the Gutscannon, I charge it up and pummel Stoneman with rapid fire shots, forcing him to also log out.

When I return to SciLab, the style change has been reversed, and I'm in my normal frame. The others show up moments later. Roll jumps onto me with a fierce bear hug, to which I'm so shocked that I can't even think of how to respond. Looking up, I see Gutsman hobbling in. "Hey, Gutsman!"

Protoman is nowhere to be found. I want thank him for earlier.

Rush runs excitedly around Gutsman, distracting me and giving us all a good laugh as he tries to stop the navi-virus.

"Glad to have you back, Megaman." Lan says.

I look up to the window that is his PET. "Glad to be back, Lan," I smile, and give him a thumbs up.

Yet, somewhere in the back of my mind, I wonder what the future holds for me and my NetOp...

* * *

A/N: This is my oneshot for the end of the episode of the Grand Prix where Megaman is deleted, and then the episode where his is brought back. It's not perfect, but I just had to write it. . . . . all because of those dn plotholes. 


	2. Breath of Fire

**One Shots**

_Breath of Fire_

Setting: When the group gets the Dragon Heart on Tyrian (that one island of musical people. (Hero/Ryu Narating). 

As we stood around the woman with the flue, she played a haunting melody. I became entrhalled by it, the world spinning in front of my eyes, in rythm with the music. Suddenly, just as the last notes rang in my ears, a great blow from an unseen force struck me. Shocked and very weak, I collapsed. 

"RYU! RYU! Are you alright?" Nina asked from the darkness that I suddenly found myself in. I struggled to sit up, feebly. It was as if every ounce of strength had vacated my body. "Ryu, speak to me; say something." 

"That song was called the Dragon Heart," I heard Bleu mention. With Nina's aid, I finally sit up, though I'm gasping for breath. "That is the Dragon Heart," I confirm weakly, my voice barely audible. 

"That's right," Ox murmured. "Ryu is of dragon decent, like Zog." 

"He can turn into dragons," Bo added. 

"We can't risk using it then. Ryu would be harmed again, just like he is now," Mogo whined. 

Karn pulled out the bottle and stuck it to his ear. "Amazing. It's really in there." 

"Pull out the cleansing water, now," Nina commanded. Gobi handed over the jar after fishing around in his pack. As Nina held it to my lips, I drank long and deep. My stamina and energy returned quickly with each gulp. "Rest, Ryu." 

"I'll be fine," I protested, standing up to prove it and soon regreting it as the world began to spin. Though it was only momentarily, she gave me a hard look that reprimanded me for my choice, and at the same time told me not to pull a stunt like that again. 

"We can't use this against Zog. You'll be affected too!" Bo protested once I regained my composure. 

"We must. I can bear it. I'll have to. The Dragon Heart is the only thing we have that will give us the advantage." I paused for a moment. "For my town and my sister, I must avenge them by killing Zog. No one will be safe if he continues to live." 

My comrades remained quiet, either unwilling or unable to answer. Nina's hand found mine after a few moments. "We'll do it. I'll cast the highest Cure spell that I can on you when you fall. We'll need Angi after the Dragon Heart does it's work for optimum damage." 

"Thank you. I agree about Angi. He is the strongest card that we can play against the enemy." 

"Hooray!" the others agreed. 

New determination fuiling us, we marched out of the house to the outside of Tyrian, and climed on Nina's back after she transformed into her bird form, and headed for Zog. 

_ I'm coming, Sara. Hold on. _ I think to her, wherever she is. 

_ I'm coming._

* * *

A/N: After playing Breath of Fire, this little scene popped into my head, and so I wrote it down. This little one shot is actually five years old, and has been collecting dust in a folder. I rediscovered it and decided to post it for reader enjoyment. (and I was bored and it was something to do.) 


	3. MMNT:Access

**One Shots**

_Megaman NT Warrior: Access _

Setting: The episode after Chaud downloaded the dark chip into his P.E.T. 

Chaud: _I wasn't sure what I was thinking, only that maybe I wasn't. Yet, somehow, maybe a part of me didn't want to see Lan go through losing Megaman again. Whatever the reason, what is done is done, and now I'm left to wonder if it was the right thing to do. Protoman and I share a bond, one that was strong enough to allow us to crossfuse. Perhaps because of that bond, his absence pains me...more than I thought it would._

Protoman: (a small part of him that is not corrupted) _Don't give up, Chaud. The moment you do, I will be lost to you forever. And in that same moment, Nebula will have won. You are still a netsaver, now start acting like one._

Megaman: _What I wanted to say to him that moment when I saw his eyes, was that Protoman wasn't really gone...that there was a good chance that we could still save him. In fact, I wanted to say I knew that we could still save him, because of the part of himself he gave to me; because of DoubleSoul. He never was completely corrupted. That small amount of data he shared with me through DoubleSoul not only helped defeat Shademan, but helped preserve his personality data as well. Despite all this, I couldn't bring myself to tell him. His eyes held that sadness that I'm sure Lan's once held when I was deleted..._

Lan: _At first, I couldn't believe that Chaud would sacrifice Protoman like that. I still don't understand completely what was going through his mind. Yet, as I wait here in the Blaze Games company building for him, I wish that I could turn back time, and spare Protoman...spare Chaud the pain of losing his Netnavi...his friend. However, the only thing that I can do is to try and comfort him. Though it's not the same as losing a Netnavi to deletion, I can sympathize more with him than most. I hope he'll understand. Losing a Netnavi is something no person should have to go through, especially when that person is someone like Chaud, who is so close to Protoman...like I am to Megaman._

* * *

A/N: After seeing the episode where Chaud actually used a dark chip, those little plot holes paved way for these little segments. I'm not claiming that these thoughts were actually running through the said chara's minds. I'm just saying that these are what I think is going through their minds...hopefully that wasn't too confusing... 


End file.
